10 Stories Challange!
by Burnbee
Summary: My friend gave me a challenge and I took it! Wreck-it-Ralph, Transformers Movie style, and Invader Zim. If I ever get any reviews or favorites on this i'll post more chapters!
1. 1 On Camera

Calhoun x Felix **HUMANIZED!**

* * *

there was a beep and the screen blinked Tamora Jean Calhoun giggled softly and looked at the screen.  
"so my husbend decided to play a prank on me yesterday that had to do with drawing cat whiskers on my face, thankfully my boss didn't fire me. so today I got up and was thinking of a way to get him back when I heard this..." Tamora smiled and put the camcorder closer to the closed door behind her.  
"_-the hunt I'm after you! Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd. And I'm hungry like the wolf. Straddle the line in discord and rhyme-_"  
Tamora giggled again and pulled the camera away.  
"so im going to get him back...enjoy." Tamora opened the door and walked over to the shower without making a noise.  
"Stalked in the forest too close to hide,I'll be upon you by the moonlight side."Felix sang a few more lines before turning his head and noticing his wife and the camera. his face lit up like a tomato and he quickly grabed the shower curtin to cover himself." uh, T-Tammy where you r-recording the whole time?" Felix blushed. Tamora laughed and turned the camera toward her.  
"retreat!" Tamora shouted at the screen laughing. she quickly raced out of the bathroom closing the door behind her." caught him on camera oh, yeah beats him for sure." Tamora giggled.


	2. 2 Hat thief!

Felix x Calhoun!

* * *

he jumped as high as he could reaching up with all his might.  
"Tammy!" Felix cried jumping again. Tamora smirked and raised his hat higher. "please!" Felix added.  
"i don't think so squirt." Tamora chuckled. eventually she got tired of holding his hat up and just plopped it on her head. Felix grunted jumping again, his fingers just _brushing_ the bill of his hat.  
"please!" Felix begged. Tamora smiled.  
"want it come and get it." Tamora laughed and took off running.  
"get back here with my hat you thief!" Felix shouted. by now the nicelanders had peaked their heads out to see the action. the 4ft 8bit man chased after the tall blonde woman. "TAMMY!" Felix shouted. he chased her as fast as he could.  
"gonna have to tried harder if you want this back." Tamora laughed. she turned back in time to see something go by Felix quickly causing him to fall. she stopped and raced over to him. "you ok fix-it?" Tamora ask bending down. she picked him up and placed him back on his feet.  
"yeah...what was that?" Felix ask brushing himself off. Tamora was just about to reply when it came by again swiftly stealing something before she could stop it. "hey!thats my hat!" Felix shouted.  
"after the hat thief!" Tamora shouted. she scooped Felix up and put him on her back as she started running. Ralph peaked out of his house.  
"what are you doing?!" Ralph called.  
"chasing the hat thief!" both replied. Ralph shook his head and went back into his house.  
"Sonic." Ralph smirked laughing.


	3. 3 Peep Wars!

Sam sat on the couch in the human part of the base. to his left Will, his military friend, was half asleep in a chair. to his right Epps, another military friend, sat cleaning his gun. Sam pulled another peep out of the package and stuffed the marshmellow treat into his mouth.  
"you keep eating those, Sam,and you'll get fat." Will commented. Sam turned to Will.  
"your sleeping how do you know what i'm doing?" Sam questioned. Will grunted in reply. Sam huffed and threw a peep at him. "mini 'Hide." Sam said. Will looked at the thing that lay'd in his lap, before picking up a box himself and opening it. Will threw one at Sam but it missed and hit Epps.  
"hey!" Epps shouted. his shout grew the attention from his and his friends guardians. they looked into the doorway.  
"leave me out of this." Epps huffed throwing one at each.  
"hey!Will did it not me." Sam complained and threw one back at Epps. Will threw one and hit Sam.  
"don't blame me your the one who started it." Will huffed. Bumblebee turned his head to the side curious.  
"uh,what are you throwing?" Bumblebee ask. his voice scared the three humans. Sam laughed.  
"these?" Sam ask holding one up." they're 're little marshmellow candies." Sam added holding up a yellow one. Will held up a green one and Epps a blue one.  
"interesting." Jazz said. Ironhide popped him in the back of his head.  
"alright no more food fights." Ironhide announced picking up Will. Jazz grabed Epps and Bumblebee grabed Sam. Will and Sam looked at each other and smiled from their perch on their guardians shoulders.  
"PEEP WAR!" Will and Sam shouted and started throwing peeps at Jazz and Epps.  
"no fair!" Epps shouted and started throwing back. eventually their guardians joined in.  
"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Ratchet shouted marching in, Maggie standing in his plam.  
"...peep war..." the three humans replied. Ratchet huffed and walked out.  
"peep war." Ratchet mutted shaking his head. Maggie just laughed.


	4. 4 Paw Prints

Felix panicked. he knew he shouldn't have done that. he gulped nervously and quickly closed the bathroom door, as he heard the front door heard a gasp.  
"FIX-IT!" Calhoun shouted. Felix quickly scrambled down the stairs. he stood nervously looking up at his angry wife. his giant blue eye's looking at his wife.  
"y-yes?" Felix squeaked. Tamora tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.  
"what happened to our house?" Tamora demanded. Felix gulped and before he could anwser the problem answered for him. Tamora blinked in surprise. "what was that?" Tamora ask walking toward the stairs.  
"n-nothing!" Felix exclaimed trying to stop her from going up the stairs. she raised an eyebrow and bent down. she wrapped an arm around his waste and lifted him over her shoulder. "no! you can't do this! put me down! you cant see it! it's nothing!" Felix cried struggling. Tamora threw him not to gently on the bed and walked toward the noise. she opened the door gun in hand only to drop it when she was tackled to the ground.  
"oh,your so cute." Tamora smiled. it was a small white german shepherd. she stood up with the dog in hand. "so you caused the mess huh?" Tamora ask. she turned to where she had dropped Felix only to find him gone. she almost slapped herself when she remembed Felix was sensitive about stuff mainly when she was angry at him. she took the puppy and walked down stairs. she bit her lip when she was him trying to clean up the mess of ink and mud. the couch had been white like the floors and chairs, the walls had been yellow. she looked around their white and yellow house and smiled. "no wait." Tamora said. Felix looked up and she sat the puppy down. she lifted him up and kissed him. "i'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tamora said ending each sentince with a kiss.  
"sorry for what?" Felix replied softly. his voice made Tamora want to hug and kiss him untill he wasnt upset like he was now.  
"sorry for yelling should have ask what happened not exploded on you." Tamora sighed hugging him tightly. "just leave them they look great with the colors." Tamora added. Felix smiled and hugged her back.  
"im sorry i came in and she'd gotting into the mud and the ink and and i just-" Felix was cut off by Tamora kissing him.  
"it's not your fault." Tamora smiled. Felix sighed.  
"she was supposed to be a surprise. she wondered into the game i took her around but no one knew her. so i kept her for you." Felix said. Tamora smiled and looked into his innocent deep light blue eye's.  
"you are just so adorable." Tamora said and Felix got the 'honeyglows'.  
"well i guess paw prints all over the house arn't that bad after all." Felix smiled.


	5. 5 Savin' Me

**All I need is you! Come please I'm callin', And all I scream for you! Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'!**  
"FELIX!" Calhoun shouted. everything was slow motion as Felix shoved her out of the way in time for the edge of the cliff to fall, taking Felix with it.  
"TAMMY!" Felix called. he grabed the edge of the cliff.  
"Felix!" Calhoun shouted and started to run over. she got there in time for him to lose his grip. she dove forward in time and grabed Felix's hand.  
"Tammy." Felix whimpered.  
**And say it for me! Say it to me! And I'll leave this life behind me, Say it if it's worth saving me!**  
"Fix-it don't you dare let go of my hand! got it! don't you dare let go!" Calhoun ordered.  
"I-I'm slipping!" Felix replied.  
"I won't let you fall. don't you dare let go. I won't let you fall i promise." Calhoun said. she gunted and pulled him up. Felix's hands clawed at the ground desprite to help her pull him up. Calhoun pulled him up and quickly hugged him tightly to her. he didn't even struggle he just clung to her. he was afraid at any moment he'd be falling again. Calhoun didn't show any signs of letting go soon.  
**And all I scream for you! Come please I'm callin', And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'!**  
Felix was still shaking in fear and Calhoun still had a death grip on him. she had curled up around him as much as she could.  
"I promise I won't ever let you fall. I won't ever let you fall." Calhoun mumbled. Felix could barley draw in a breath but he wouldn't complain. he wanted to be as close as he could possibly get. "you ok Fix-it?" Calhoun whispered.  
"i think so." Felix replied just as quiet as her. "thanks for saving me." Felix added. Calhoun nodded.  
"i'll always be there to save you." Calhoun smiled.


	6. 6 Get Off!

Zim x Gir!

* * *

Zim was working in his lab on a new experiment. he knew his whole mission had been a lie, but he didn't care. he only cared that he loved his little robot and vice versa. he was working on something for Gir though. he'd recently been turned irken instead of robot.  
"and some of that." Zim muttered. he wasn't perpared for the pair of arms that wrapped around him.  
"hi!" Gir exclaimed. Zim jumped and turned around. Gir was smaller then Zim by about ten inches.  
"Gir you scared me." Zim laughed picked up the smaller. he sat him on the desk beside his work.  
"whatcha makin'?" Gir ask.  
"it's called a safety bracelet. it's going to have a panic button and a GPS tracking device. that way if you ever get into some trouble i'll alway be able to find you." Zim replied working on it again. Gir smiled and jumped off the desk. he tackled Zim in a hug giggling.  
"i loves you." Gir smiled.  
"yes, yes. I 'loves' you too." Zim chuckled. Gir clung to him. "Gir." Zim said.  
"yes master?" Gir ask.  
"get. off." Zim replied. Gir laughed and climbed off. he may not have been a robot anymore but he still had the weight of one.  
"sorry." Gir giggled.  
"yes, yes." Zim replied with a smile.


	7. 7 The Window

"no! stinkbrain listen! I have a song for everyone!" Vanellope exclaimed trying to get the giant to sit back down.  
"where'd you get the song?" Ralph ask.  
"i heard a player singing it! it's funny!" Vanellope replied.  
"Ralph come on it could be funny." Felix said from his spot beside his wife. Ralph sighed and sat back down.  
"ok so we all know who Mary with the little lamb is right?" Vanellope ask. everyone nodded. "and little miss Muffet?" Vanellope ask. she recived nods. "an Old MacDonald and that Jack be nimble person right?" Vanellope ask.  
"yes! we know them now get on with the song." Calhoun laughed. Vanellope giggled.  
"Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow, And everywhere that Mary went she threw it out the window!" Vanellope started. Calhoun started laughing, Felix blinked in surprise, and Ralph's jaw dropped. "The window. The window. The second story window. High low, Low high. She threw it out the window! Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, Eating her curds and whey; Along came a spider, And sat down beside her, And threw her out the The window!" Vanellope laughed. "The window. The second story window. High low, Low high. He threw her out the window! Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O. And on his farm he had a cow, And threw it out the window!" Vanellope exclaimed. Calhoun was laughing hard, Felix looked about ready to pass out,and Ralph was unimpressed. "The window. The second story window. High low, Low high. He threw it out the window! Jack be nimble. Jack be quick. Jack jumped so high, he touched the sky and threw it out the window! The window. The second story window. High low, Low high. He threw it out the window!" Vanellope finished. "the end." Vanellope added.  
"kid that was the funniest little song I have ever heard." Calhoun laughed.  
"no more player music for you." Ralph muttered.  
"whats with throwing everything out the window?" Felix ask.  
"it's called the window song, Gadoi!" Vanellope laughed.


	8. 8 You have ducks!

Brock and Ash had invited them over to Pokemon to meet some more of their pokemon and friends. Misty and Dawn had met them by the entrance.  
"this is Pikachu and Tepig." Ash said.  
"pika, pika." Pikachu greeted.  
"i'm Misty." Misty said.  
"and i'm Dawn." Dawn smiled.  
"Sergeant T.J. Calhoun. you can call me Calhoun." Calhoun said.  
"hi i'm Fix-it Felix." Felix smiled. Ralph waived.  
"Wreck-it Ralph and this is Vanellope." Ralph said.  
"this is Piplup." Dawn added picking up the small penguin. Felix stayed on Calhouns back being to short for some of the larger people and pokemon to spot. Vanellope sitting comfortively on Ralphs shoulder. they walked into a building where some other pokemon had gathered.  
"this is Squirtle, Azurill, Luvdisc, Scraggy, Leavanny, Dwebble, and Sigilyph." Misty said pointing to the small group. Felix stood beside Calhoun. their fingers intertwined as he took her hand.  
"May, this is Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope."Ash introduced. they waived.  
"nice to meet you guy's." May smiled.  
"oh! there's one important one from my team to meet!" Misty said. she dragged the group outside. "where are you?" Misty muttered.  
"stinkbrain these pokemon are cool!" Vanellope smiled.  
"oh,there you are!" Misty smiled. "guy's this is Psyduck." Misty smiled. Felix took one look at the pokemon and went down.  
"Felix!" Calhoun knelt down and gathered him in her arms. "YOU HAVE A DUCK?! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU HAD A DUCK!" Calhoun shouted. Misty threw her arms in the air.  
"how was I supposed to know he was scared of ducks?!" Misty shouted back.  
"Psy, aye-aye" Psy said. Calhoun snarled and stood to her full height. without another word Calhoun carried her out cold husbend out of the game. no one even bothered to try and stop her. she was not happy and they didn't want to face her wrath.


	9. 9 The Dance

they were at the penthouse party.  
"Different types who wear a day coat, pants with stripes and cutaway coat, perfect fits, Puttin' on the ritz." Felix laughed along with the song. he cast a glance at Skrillex, the dj, and flashed him a smile. his smile widened and the 'honeyglows' slowly came flooding to his cheeks. he walked over to his wife. "hiya honey!" Felix waived. Tamora jumped.  
"oh Fix-it! you scared me!" Tamora laughed. she knelt down and kissed him.  
"what are you doing over here all alone? even your soldiers are out there dancing." Felix ask.  
"i don't dance..." Tamora replied.  
"hm...how about sing?" Felix ask. "the dj figured out how to download stuff from the internet so we have the music and we have karaoke mechian plus a screen..." Felix trailed.  
"well...I guess one song couldn't hurt..." Calhoun said. Felix had the whole thing planned out she was going to dance with him. the went to the dj and gathered everyone's attention. "in order to keep him from being stubborn I have agreed to do one karaoke song with him." Calhoun said. Felix huffed as the crowd laughed. the beat started and the words flashed on to the screen.  
"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing." Felix said.  
"I've got to just do my thing." Calhoun said.  
"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing." Felix smiled.  
"yeah!" Calhoun exclaimed.  
"I'll show you that it's one and the same: Baseball, dancing, same game. It's easy:  
Step up to the plate, start swingin." Felix sang. Felix grabed her hand and started dancing.  
"I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me. yeah." Calhoun sang. she laughed slightly as he forced her to dance.  
"You'll never know." Felix said.  
"Oh I Know." Calhoun said.  
"you'll never try..." Felix said. he was still making her dance.  
"There's just one little thing that stops me everytime yeah!" Calhoun sang.  
"Come on!" Felix said.  
"I don't dance." Calhoun said trying to stop Felix.  
"I know you can." Felix replied still dancing.  
"Not a chance. No." Calhoun argued.  
"If I could do this, well, you could do that." Felix laughed.  
"but i don't dance!" Calhoun said.  
"i say you can!" Felix argued.  
"Not a chance." Calhoun huffed. they finished the song and Calhoun wasn't happy. "i'm not happy about the dancing." Calhoun said. Felix jumped up and kissed her on the cheek. he would never forget it.  
"haha I got you to dance." Felix giggled.


	10. 10 Just needed a hero

LAST ONE!

* * *

Tamora Jean Calhoun. she was supposed to be this stuck up, cold hearted, cold blooded, uncaring sergeant. thats how she was programmed. she couldn't understand why he loved her or why he stayed with her. no matter what happened. no matter how angry she was, no matter how many hurtful words she said, or how much she ignored him. no matter what he'd stick with her. he was completely smitten for her. like just last week she'd accidently hit him across the face with the barrel of her gun and he just laughed and hit himself with his hammer!she remembered taking him to her medic and claiming something was wrong with him. just yesterday she had such a rough day that she'd come home and screamed and shouted at him untill he was nervous and shaking and almost looked like he was going to cry with some of the things she said. in the end he'd ended up sitting beside her on the couch listening to how rough her day was and tried to make her feel better. she thought she was tough. she thought she didn't need anything other then someone to love he, but boy was she wrong.  
"love you Tammy." Felix yawn as he got out of bed. she smiled.  
"love you to Fix-it." Tamora yawned back. she thought back to something she'd heard her men say.  
**"i don't think i can recall Sarge ever looking so happy..."  
"i don't recall ever seeing a man make her laugh the way she does now. don't tell her i said this, but i think she's gotten just a little nicer having someone there to take away her pain."  
"something i never thought i'd say about someone like her but i guess she just needed a hero."**  
that last one she knew Kohut had said and now that she thought about it he was right.  
"something wrong Tammy?" Felix ask.  
"no just thinking about something my men said and they were right." Tamora smiled.  
"right about what?" Felix ask. Tamora smiled and picked him up by the collar of his shirt planting a kiss on his lips.  
"i guess i just needed a hero." Tamora replied and kissed him again.


	11. Writer update!

Writer Update! if you want to read the rest please go to my account on Deviantart. The link is in my bio on my home page. If I get enough review's i'll start posting them on here.

* * *

**I will have these and more on ! from 10 to a 100! here's the title's of the one's I have so far!**

_On camera _  
_Hat thief _  
_Peep wars _  
_Paw prints _  
_Savin' me _  
_Get off!_  
_The window_  
_You have ducks?!_  
_The dance_  
_Just needed a hero_  
_Don't judge a cover _  
_Drink competition_  
_I'll get him _  
_My baby got a gun!_  
_Don't hit him_  
_It's not fair!_  
_Feel this moment _  
_Me swap, you swap_  
_You dork!_  
_TICKLE FIGHT!_  
_Hate _  
_Lil Ralph, big Ralph_  
_Not your fault _  
_Lilapsophobia _  
_Built it myself_  
_Leave her alone! _  
_Pip-squeak! _  
_Welcome any time!_  
_Training!_  
_Wreck it Wreck it Ralph!_  
_Just talk. _  
_Ours _  
_Brothers _  
_Save you_  
_Fire! _  
_September rain _  
_Bad day _  
_Movie night_  
_November baby _  
_Paintball _  
_Surfing_  
_Skydiving _  
_Golden bands _  
_According to plan  
Mud  
I won't let them  
Sometimes we fight  
It's my party  
No complaints  
Snow  
Size means nothing  
Hero of war_


End file.
